


Whoops

by diemarysues



Series: Fall into My Life [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combination of: <i>invite me?</i> (one character asking another character to join them) and <i>you tripped and I caught you but now it looks like I’m dipping you, how did this even-</i><br/>In short: Thorin slips and Bilbo gets asked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little ficlet thing on tumblr, but since I wrote a longer sequel, time to make this a series.

“You’re very short.”

“Excuse me?” Bilbo asked, taken aback. It was absolutely _not_ charming when his incredulity was met with a dark blush. He’d still been insulted. “I can drop you, you know.”

“I didn’t mean it as a slight.”

“Sounded it.”

“I hadn’t expected you to be so strong.” The stranger’s expression could attest to this, his eyes wide and blue. So very, incredibly blue. “To me you are more of a thinker, not a doer.” He winced immediately after this declaration. “I did not mean that as a slight either.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but be amused. In fact he’d agree with this man, most all his adventures were had in his head rather than in real life. But that didn’t mean that he was helpless. “I won’t take it as one.”

Oh. He had a _beautiful_ smile. It offset the severity of his heavy eyebrows and went well with his blushing cheeks. “I – you’re –” He licked his lips. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Bilbo.”

“Thorin.” 

He smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

“You’re not in a rush, I hope?”

“No.” The man seemed to have gained control over his blush. His hands had been too-tightly gripping Bilbo’s shoulders but now they’d relaxed a little. “Maybe we can…?”

“Hmm?”

“Well.” He glanced downwards. “You know.”

“I…” Bilbo followed the direction of Thorin’s gaze, taking in the leather jacket that covered broad shoulders. It seemed like inadequate protection against the cold. His blue scarf was nice, though, very striking against the white of his shirt. “I actually don’t know what you mean.”

“Let me up?”

“Oh!” Bilbo almost dropped the m – dropped Thorin. A quick glance around and he finally noticed that people were staring at the both of them which was probably fair; Thorin had slipped on the icy pavement and Bilbo’s instinctive grab left them looking like dance partners. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Thanks.” Now that they’d straightened, Bilbo could see how Thorin found his strength surprising. He finally noticed Thorin’s height; this and his wide shoulders fit well within the parameters of Bilbo’s preferences. Very interesting.

Bilbo was certain there were people still staring but at least they weren’t in Hobbiton where everyone knew his name. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands; they hovered awkwardly by Thorin’s waist, dropping when Thorin took a step backwards. He was tall enough that Bilbo still had to look up to keep his eyes on his face.

“What exactly did I trip on?” 

“There’s a patch of ice just there,” Bilbo gestured. “Think you might need better boots.”

“You’re wearing _sandals_.”

“So?”

“You’re lecturing _me_ about footwear?”

“I’m not _lecturing_.” There was nothing wrong with his sandals. If possible he’d’ve gotten rid of them altogether, the bloody things pinched anyway. “And I’m the one who not only managed to stay upright, but caught you and stopped your fall.” 

Thorin ducked his head for a moment. He looked to be having an internal debate, the way his fingers twitched and his jaw clenched, but eventually met Bilbo’s eyes. His ears were red. “Er… would you like to go out for a coffee? Or something?”

“…pardon?”

“Coffee. Would you like to go out and get some?” He stuck his thumbs into the loops of his dark jeans. “But you might have other preferences?”

“Tea?” Bilbo wasn’t quite sure what was happening. 

“Can I take you to tea, then?”

“You want to take me.” His nose twitched. “To tea.”

“Yes.”

“In return for catching you?”

Thorin just nodded.

Huh. First time someone he’d picked up was trying to pick him up. (Well he’d _held_ Thorin up, really, but no need to be pernickety.) Or maybe the better pun would be Thorin falling _for_ him after falling by him.

Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Didn’t mean he couldn’t do some flirting of his own. “You might end up regretting that offer.”

“Hm?”

“I need to eat a lot. To keep up my strength, you see.” He smirked. “Hope you’ve got a big…” Bilbo paused for longer than was necessary, giving Thorin an obvious up-and-down. “Wallet.” 

“Oh.” Thorin was chewing on his lower lip, trying to (literally) bite back a smile. He had a braid by his ear pulled up into a tail with the rest of his hair, and for some reason Bilbo could imagine Thorin twirling that braid around a finger as he spoke. As he flirted, that is, because Bilbo was mostly sure that was what Thorin was doing. “I’m not only going to repay you monetarily.”

“But also with your charming personality?”

This snatched Thorin’s planned reply, he knew. The blush had returned. “You think I’m charming?”


End file.
